The Black & White Record
by GoldenHeart7
Summary: Octavia moves to Ponyville and meets Vinyl Scratch who gives her a strange record. When Octavia plays the record and it doesn't work she plans to get pay back but gets more then she suspected when she changes her mind. One Shot, Octavia/Vinyl Shipping.


**The Black & White Record**

The Sun shines bright over Equestria in the afternoon as a moving cart pulls up in ponyvilleee in front of a house that had just been sold. The new owner steps out of the cart; she is a brown earth pony with a treble clef cutie mark. She walks into the house. One of the movers comes up to her.

"Miss. Octavia, when you are all settled in let us know. We will come back with the rest of your things."

"That's ok, what I packed with me is all I will need."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll manage."

"Ok, me and the other guy will bring you stuff in."

"Just be careful with my cello."

"Will do."

To get to know her surroundings she went out to take a stroll through town. This had been her first time she had ever left Canterlot and since she was going to be living alongside the middle class she was going to familiarizes herself with the place. Looking around for several hours she didn't find any place of interest, until she came around one called: Near and Far Music of Equestria.

"I've heard of this place," she said, "I thought it was just a rumor." The sign on the door said OPEN, so she went in. Once in, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree; she had never seen so many labels. Her moment was quickly interrupted by:

"Welcome to Near and Far: Music of Equestria, where you are near to get music from afar."

A white unicorn with a blue main appeared from behind the nearby counter. Octavia's eyes were spinning; she quickly snapped out of it and gave the unicorn a strange look.

"Ok, I'm still working on the catch phrase, but it was better than yesterdays which was Welcome to Near and Far: Music of Equestria the music is here to get you from afar."

Octavia just stared.

"Thank you for that…" she adjusted her bow tie, "Introduction. My name is Octavia and I'm new here in town." She said as she approached the unicorn. The unicorn zipped out from behind the counter and shook her hoof.

"Pleased to meet you, my name's Vinyl Scratch, but you can call me Vinyl."

"Pleaser,"

"So your new here well let me be the first to say welcome to ponyvillee."

"Thank You."

"So, where are ya from?" Vinyl asked, "Wait let me guess, Canterlot?"

"Indeed."

"Well that explains the formal talk you have."

"Correct," Octavia was wondering how much longer this was going to go on, she wanted to browse.

"But now you are in ponyvillee, so you don't need to talk like that. Anyway let me show you around." That's what Octavia wanted to here. She took her by the hoof and showed her around. There were so many different band labels. There was Maintalica, The Bair Naked Mares, Breaking Squash, and Pinkie Pie's Random Moments.

"… And this is where I keep the hip hop music." Scratch was rambling.

"Wait a minute, where you keep?"

"Yes, I own this store."

: Ok then, where do you keep the classic music?"

"That's what you're into?"

"Yes,"

"You better come with me to the back room then."

Hesitant at first, she followed Vinyl. Once in the back room she saw record on top record stacked up high.

"I didn't think any pony would be interested in this, so I just put them back here."

"Really, wow I guess this town doesn't dwell in the past. Do you mind if I look around?"

"Go ahead; I only use them on my turn table anyway."

"Wait you're a DJ?"

"Well sort of, my stage name is DJ-Pon3. I only do that at a night club I go to."

"I see," she went back to browsing. As she looked one album caught her attention. "Hay! What's this one? It has no label." She pulled out the blank album.

"I'm unsure; it's been sitting there for a long time, but if you think that's weird, pull out the record."

Octavia slid out the record. It was strange; one half of it was Black the other half White. She thought to herself.

"Vinyl, that's your name right."

"Yes,"

"Do you mind if I buy this one?"

"Buy it? Go ahead and take it,"

"You mean that."

"Yes, no pony wants to buy a record with no label. Besides you can't put a price on something if you don't know what it is worth."

"Thank you. Wow look at the time. It flies by fast when you're with a friend."

"You consider me a friend. We only met an hour ago."

"Yes, what else should I call you Miss. Scratch?"

"Just call me Vinyl. Say I'm performing at the local night club tomorrow. Why don't you come on by?"

"That reminds me, I wanted to ask: this isn't one of those party night clubs is it?"

"Depends on what you mean?"

"I mean this isn't one that involves a lot of over-the-top dancing."

"Nope, we don't have one of those. The one I go to is sort of … it's like a talent show." Vinyl explained, "The only thing that is over-the-top around here is Pinkie Pie."

"whose Pinkie Pie?"

"She's a pony that you might want to stay clear of."

"Well, I'll drop by tomorrow and maybe even perform myself."

"What would you do?"

"That's a surprise. Well I best be off, I still need to unpack."

"Ok, well it was nice meeting you Octie."

"You too," she said as she left. "Octie?" she said to herself. On her way home she looked at the record she got. She wondered what type of music it would play. Once home she realized that all her stuff was unpacked and put away.

"the movers must have done this."

She took the record over to her phonograph and went to play it. Once active the record sounded all weird. She tried adjusting the needle, it still sounded scratchy, but the record was in perfect condition.

She picked up the cover, "No wonder that DJ gave it to me for free, it's broken." She pulled the record off and threw it at the wall; it bounced off and hit her. "I'm going to that club tomorrow and I'm going to upstage that cheepazoide." She muttered, she picked up the record, cover, and put it on the couch. Then she saw a small slip of paper hanging out of the album. "What's this?" she read it:

_When opposites attract, for whoever hears_

_Wonderful music, but only to the lover's ears_

"What's this nonsense? It makes as much since as the record I'm going to bed."

Meanwhile, on the other side of town…

"I never thought any pony would consider me a friend, even if I only knew them for an hour." She passed back and forth. "I hope to see her again." Then she thought. "I wonder why she wanted that record anyway. I tried it, it doesn't work, and that note that came with it. Octie isn't going to be happy. Well best get some sleep."

She pulled out a pillow, set her turn table on its side, took off her glasses, and fell asleep on the table. The next morning, Vinyl got up, she remembered that the store was closed today so she decided to go visit Octavia. At the same time Octavia was also getting up. Still frustrated about the record, she got up, brushed her hair, and put on her bow tie. Then she heard a knock at her door, she went to answer it. It was Vinyl.

"Hello," Vinyl said.

"Hello and how did you find where I live?"

"A good friend always knows where their friends live."

"Fine, can I help you."

"Just in the neighborhood and wanted to say good morning,."

"You too," Octavia replied, "By the way I'm coming tonight."

"Good for you, I'm glad. You will get to see me DJ. Are you happy to see something new?"

"Ecstatic." She said calmly.

"I hope you show off your talent tonight."

"This wouldn't be my first time. How do you think I got this?" she said showing her cutie mark.

"A treble clef note; I've got a double whole note on my flank."

Octavia raised an eyebrow "Thanks for sharing. Don't you have a store to be running?"

"Not today, I'm closed."

"Then why are you wearing your DJ glasses?"

Vinyl turned away. "I'd rather not say. I must go, need to prepare for tonight."

"Ok, see you then." Vinyl left. "We will see each other tonight. And there I'll get payback on you for giving me that record."

6:00pm at the night club.

Octavia was almost set except for one thing, she didn't know how she was going to get back at Vinyl.

"Let me think, scratching her records, to simple. Making her table collapse, no that's too complicated. I got it I'll grease up her records." She picked up her cello case and headed in. she looked around. There was a stage, dinner tables, and a mini bar.

"This isn't a night club; this is dinner and a show."

She decided to look for Scratch. She found her back stage. She was talking with another pony.

"Vinyl!" she called.

"Oh hay Octie; come on over here."

"So you do have a friend." The other pony said.

"Yes this is Octavia."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Von Bain."

"The pleasers mine; I'm here to perform, where do I sign?"

"I already took care of that for you," said Vinyl.

"Thank you,"

"She put your name in my spot," Von Bain said coldly.

"Ah don't feel down, you should have got here earlier."

"I'll never get to perform," he growled "Mark my words; I'm going to perform soon. You got that Blood Shot." With that he stormed off.

"What's with him?" Octavia asked.

"Don't mind him; he is like that every week." Vinyl replied. "He has been trying to get my act for three months."

"I take it there is a reason."

"Yeah, I always get here first and take the last spot. Until tonight where you got that spot."

"I see ,do you ever think of letting him perform."

"He isn't that good, believe me I've heard him play before, I'm doing us all a favor."

"I see, by the way why did he call you Blood Shot?"

"I'd rather not say," she turned and walked away.

_'This is perfect_' Octavia thought. "I'll mess up her records and she will blame Von Bain. It's a win-win situation. But for some odd reason this feels all wrong, maybe I shouldn't. Wait, what am I saying? She gave me a broken record. But she did give it to me free, so no waste of money. But it was broken so I should, no I shouldn't I didn't even bring anything greasy."

"But I did," Said a voice from behind here. She looked to see who it was. A large brown and red earth pony stood there. It was Von Bain.

"And what do you want?"

"I heard you talking to yourself. You want to get back at Blood Shot for giving you a broken record?"

"I'm considering it."

"You were going to grease up her records weren't you?"

"It might have crossed my mind. What's it to you ya big brute?"

"Oh, this is too good." He rubbed his hoofs together and smiled as he walked away.

"What have I done?"

45mins flue by quickly.

"15 min to show time!" yelled a stage hoof

Vinyl was going from room to room checking out her competition. But she stopped when she came to Octavia's room; she peeked in. Octavia was combing her hair, she looked a little down.

"15mins until show time? Something wrong Octie?"

She was spooked. "Huh? Oh thanks Vinyl. I'm ok, but I think something is going to happen tonight."

"Of cores something is going to happen, we are going to blow the roof off this place."

"Right."

"Come on smile, lets get back stage."

The lights in the theater grew dim, the talent show was about to start. First up was a magic show, then a singer who sounded like she had laryngitis, and a juggler who did a fair job juggling seven apples and a pumpkin. Then finally it was Vinyl's turn. Octavia helped carry out the turn tables.

"Good luck Scratch," she said nervously as she waked off. She was wondering if Von Bain was around. Vinyl's act was about to begin.

"Good evening ponyvillee! DJ-Pon3 in the house!"

The music started and Scratch started scratching the records, she was going good for a little bit until something felt off. Her hoof slipped, she lost her balance and fell on the turn table breaking it. the audience stared in shock. Vinyl got up and looked at her broken turn table. "No" she said and ran off the stage crying. The show host called for a 15min intermission and Octavia went to find Vinyl.

"Vinyl," she called "Where are you?" she looked around and found her at the mini bar. But things were worse then she expected; Von Bain was there. She also heard a voice, her voice, coming from their direction. She ran over.

"Why would Octie do something like that?" Vinyl cried, "I thought she was my friend,"

"You only thought," Von Bain stated, "Told you, you would never have any real friends Blood Shot."

"Your right."

"I am your friend!" Octavia called

"Then how do you explain this recording of you wanting to sabotage my act?"

"At first I wanted to but then I changed my mind after I ran into him."

"Hay, I'm just a messenger; leave me out of this."

"No Von Bain, you have more to do with this then me."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well you knew I wouldn't go through with it; so you decided to do it you self,"

"But you were considering greasing up her records."

"Yes, but I changed my mind, not to mention I was in my dressing room the whole time,"

"Now lets not go pointing hoofs,"

"At least mine aren't covered in grease." Octavia pointed out. There was a moment of silence.

"Oh please, I was waxing the floors."

"This late, during a show."

"Are you buying what she's selling, Blood Shot. Whom are you going to believe, some pony you have known for months or this one who you met only just yesterday?"

Vinyl looked at Octavia then at Von Bain and stood up.

"Octie, were you considering it?"

"Yes but I didn't do it."

"Understood, Von Bain."

"What?"  
>She grabbed the glass of cider she was drinking and through it in his face.<p>

"Get out of my club before I call security."

"Why?"

"You ruined my act,"

"What makes you think that she didn't?"

"Because she speaks with honesty. I can tell when I'm being lied too. Now get out of here, and don't let me catch you around here again." She had backed him up into the doors.

"You're making a mistake Blood Shot, I have talent." She put her hoof on his shoulder, looked him in the eyes, and took off her DJ glasses.

"The name is Vinyl Scratch," and with one shove he went flying out the door. Vinyl turn around, it was at that moment Octavia realized why Von Bain called her Blood Shot.

"Your eyes,"

"Yes, there red,"

"But how?"

"Born with them. I'll explain everything later, I'm not in a talking mood right now."

"But Vinyl,"

"Just go, intermission is almost over."

Octavia looked at the clock she was right. Intermission was over and the acts continued. A few more magic acts, stunts and bands; then it was Octavia's turn. She looked at her cello than her bow. Before going on she grabbed a small head set and put it on then walked out.

"Before I start,' she said, "I want to dedicated this peace to a friend, my only friend." She started to play, the music started out slow and began to pick up. At that moment, Vinyl who had been sitting in the audience perked up. The music was getting to her. Octavia kept playing and through the head set she spoke.

"This is a poem called "My only friend,"

I'm here in ponyvillee for one day

_My first day here and I met_

_A blue and white unicorn with a musical mind set_

_She me a broken gift with a pack,_

_I played it once and wanted to get her back_

_But somepony else did it instead_

_The result got him thrown out on his head_

_She it my only friend_

_We are two ingredients in the same batch_

_You're my only friend_

_My friend Vinyl Scratch._

With those last words she stopped playing and took a bow as she walked off stage. The audience clapped. She went to put her equipment away; when she did Vinyl showed up.

"Octavia,"

Realizing this was the first time she called her by her full name directly, she replied.

"Yes,"

"Thank you, but I didn't realize that I was your only friend."

"lets talk on the way home,"

Ten minuets later they had left and were on their way.

"You wanted to tell me something, Vinyl."

"Yes, earlier when you saw my eyes,"

"They were red,"

"Yes, the truth is I'm an albino,"

"But your main isn't…"

"Permanent hair die, I never cut it so I won't have to redo it,"

"Oh,"

"Any way growing up wasn't easy for me, I was called a freak. A lot of ponies, such as Von Bain, called me Blood Shot. I hated them, but it couldn't be stopped. My mom and dad died when I was a filly. So the only way I got by was when I discovered my talent as a DJ."

"Wow, I never suspected you to have such a background. I'm sorry about your tables."

"It's not the first time that has happened; I can fix it. but it was the first time I had ever slipped on the records. Which makes me ask, why did you want to mess me up anyway?"

"Because you gave me a broken record. But when I realized it was a stupid reason I gave up on it. But Von Bain must have heard my plan and did it himself,"

"Is that the only reason you gave up on the prank?"

"No because I didn't want to louse my only friend. You see growing up my parents were strict, they never let me go outside and play. I was to remain inside and work on my music."

"And I thought I had it bad,"

"At least you got to be around other ponies,"

"Now about the record…"

"It's broken,"

"Not what I recall,"

"What? It worked for you? This I must see, come back to my place,"

"Fine your place it is,"

Once at Octavia's house, she went and fetched the record. She pulled it out and dropped the case on the floor.

"Here's the record, lets play it,"

"I believe it will work,"

"Didn't you read the paper that came with it?"

"It was just rubbish,"

"Then play the record,"

She put it in the record player. At first it sounded a little scratchy, but after a moment the scratchy sound started to change; it became the most beautiful music they both ever heard in their lives. Octavia was taken back by the wonderful sound.

"Remember what the paler said?" Vinyl asked

"Yes, when opposites attract, for who ever hears, wonderful music, but only to lovers ears. But we are just friend."

"Maybe, did I ever mention I live in the music store?"

"You have no real home?"

"True,"

"Well I do have an extra room. You can stay as long as you keep it clean. I think I oh you one."

"Thank you Octie!" she went to hug Octavia but she slipped on the cover on the floor and crashed into her, both of them going down. Octavia's eyes were closed, but she could taste cider on her lips. She opened her eyes and realized what happened. Vinyl had fallen into her and her lips were pressed agents hers. For a moment she thought, '_but we are just friends and we just met yesterday,'_ but another part of her thought '_this feels right.'_

Vinyl realized what had happened and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Octie, I slipped and I…"

Octavia got up and shushed her.

"It's ok you didn't do anything wrong. It is fine, you and I were went to hear this record together. I under stand the paper; opposites attract, we are from different social classes. Wonderful music to the lover's ears, that's us."

"It is?"

"Yes, you know I never thanked you for the record properly. Allow me to show my gratitude,"

"She placed her arms around Vinyl's neck and pulled her into a real kiss. Time stood still for the two of them. Octavia thought _'my first friend outside of Canterlot, my first friend ever, has become somepony to love.'_

As they remained in their embraced the music played. The music from their **Black & White Record.**


End file.
